Venom (film)
''Venom ''is a 2018 superhero film based on Marvel Comics Character of the same names. The film is being directed by Ruben Fleischer, from a screenplay by Scott Rosenberg, Jeff Pinkner, Kelly Marcel and Will Beall, and stars Tom Hardy as Eddie Brock / Venom, alongside Michelle Williams, Riz Ahmed, Reid Scott, and Scott Haze. Plot Bioengineering corporation Life Foundation retrieves a spaceship that crash-landed in Malaysia with four extraterrestrial symbiotic lifeforms, although one escapes, and transports them to their research facility in San Francisco. Its CEO, Carlton Drake, becomes obsessed with bonding symbiotes to humans to prepare humanity for Earth's inevitable ecological collapse, and begins illegally experimenting on vagrants, resulting in numerous deaths – including one of the remaining symbiotes – and attracting the attention of investigative journalist Eddie Brock, who arranges an interview with Drake through his girlfriend Anne Weying, a lawyer affiliated with the Life Foundation. Against instructions, Brock confronts Drake with confidential materials indicating wrongdoing that he stole from Weying's e-mail, leading to them both being fired from their respective jobs and the end of their relationship. Six months later, Brock is approached by one of Drake's scientists, Dora Skirth, who disagrees with Drake's methods and wants to help Brock expose him. With her aid, Brock breaks into Drake's research facility to acquire evidence from his crimes, in the process learning that an acquaintance of his, Donna Diego, has become one of Drake's subjects. Brock attempts to rescue her, but Donna attacks him and infects him with a symbiote before dying. Brock manages to escape, but soon begins displaying strange symptoms and reaches out to Weying for help. Her new boyfriend, Dr. Dan Lewis, exams Brock and learns that the symbiote within him is vulnerable to noise. Meanwhile, Drake punishes Skirth for her betrayal by exposing her to one of the remaining symbiotes, leaving Brock's symbiote as the sole surviving specimen. Brock is attacked by mercenaries employed by Drake to retrieve the symbiote, and transforms into a monstrous creature known as "Venom" to repel them and flee to a nearby lighthouse. The symbiote communicates with Brock and persuades him to form an alliance, so that he can experience life through Brock, while Brock gets to enjoy the superhuman attributes the symbiote affords him. Brock uses his newfound abilities to break into his old workplace to turn in evidence of Drake's crimes, but is intercepted by mercenaries on the way out and transforms into Venom once again to escape. Weying calls him back to Emerson's office, where Brock learns that the symbiote is slowly rotting his internal organs. Although the symbiote claims it is part of their symbiosis, Brock uses an MRI machine to weaken the symbiote long enough to separate from it, but he is then captured by Drake's men. At Life Foundation's headquarters, Brock learns that Drake has bonded with the fugitive symbiote, and that they are planning to launch a probe into space and bring a legion of symbiotes back to Earth to assimilate the human race. Meanwhile, Weying reluctantly bonds with the symbiote, transforming into a female version of Venom, and breaks into Life Foundation to rescue Brock, transferring the symbiote back to him with a kiss. Brock and the symbiote become Venom once again and set out to stop Drake and his symbiote, who transform into the vicious "Riot". Venom and Riot battle throughout the probe's launch platform before Venom manages to damage the probe, causing it to explode, foiling Drake's plan. Riot is consumed by the fire, while Venom survives. Shortly afterwards, Brock has mended his relationship with Weying and returned to journalism, while secretly working alongside the symbiote to protect the city as Venom. In a mid-credits scene, Brock interviews an incarcerated serial killer named Cletus Kasady, who assures Eddie that when he gets released from prison soon, there will be "carnage". Cast * Tom Hardy as Eddie Brock/Venom * Michelle Williams as Anne Weying/She-Venom * Riz Ahmed as Carlton Drake/Riot * Scott Haze as Roland Treece * Reid Scott as Dr. Dan Lewis * Jenny Slate as Dr. Dora Skirth * Woody Harrelson as Cletus Kasady Appearances Locations * , ** Life Foundation Building ** Anne Weying's House ** Eddie Brock's Apartment * , * , * , * Klyntar (mentioned) Sentient Species * * Symbiotes Organizations * Life Foundation * Daily Globe (mentioned) Events * Chase of Eddie Brock * Battle at the Life Foundation es:Venom (película) Category:Films Category:Venom (film)